


Beyond the Shadows

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of deleted scenes and drabbles that go along with the story Shadowed Visage that are added to randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malva, GET REKT!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I planned this to be a scene in chapter 9, but chose to remove it. I really liked it so I wanted people to be able to enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. Please, if you haven't read my story Shadowed Visage yet please do. I think some stuff will make more sense even if they are horribly taken out of context.

 

Mable gave Augustine and Lysandre their space and wandered across the freshly planted field to reunite with Xerosic. He was currently engrossed in a "friendly" debate with Aliana involving what each thought was superior technologic design. Both refused to budge on their points and once they saw Mable approach she was instantly asked to settle it. She laughed and without even having to hear the argument she wrapped an arm around Aliana and they both stuck their tongues out at him.

"Sorry, I have side with my girl. Don't take it the wrong way."

Xerosic rolled his eyes, but soon they were all packing away the supplies that they brought with them that day. Mable passed out cans of soda and they made plans for dinner, the three had become quite the trio. They waved goodbye to Bryony and Celosia who popped by to collect their picnic blanket. Bryony made sure to give Mable a very careful hug so she wouldn't cause any pain to her stitches before she left.

It was crazy how fast the day went by. Those that came from the city left in droves, none wanted to be caught past curfew. They saw Madame Marguerite having what they figured was a family meeting. Her short stature didn't hinder her ability to keep her family in line.

"By Arceus her family really is huge..." Mable pointed out.

All in all the day was well spent. The trio was certainly ready to call it in and get some well needed rest.

"Oh Blue, Red, and you."

 _"Oh please no."_ They all thought in unison.

Oh, but of course it was Malva. She sprung over to them, eyes full of mischief. Her gave Xerosic a half-lidded stare before she settled on her actual target, Mable.

"I saw that you were out and about, how are you feeling?"

Malva was completely transparent, it wasn't hard to tell that she was just gearing up for trouble. Probably just taking the chance while Lysandre wasn't around to shoot insults.

"I'm feeling never better." Mable finally answered, "What do you want?"

"Oh that's good to hear, I hope your nose heals straight. I don't think Lysandre had a plastic surgeon on his list of chosen after all."

Her comment only managed to get Mable to roll her eyes. Aliana's eyes shot daggers and Xerosic looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole. This only made Malva chuckle, "Oh you've got me, I do want something. I simply want to speak to you privately Blue. I'll be quick."

If it was possible for Xerosic's face to get paler it just would have. Things were finally going his way: Lysandre didn't hate him, his theory was proven true, and him and Mable were on very friendly terms.  Now it seemed Malva wanted nothing more than to try to throw a wrench into it. What sucked the most is she could.

He hadn't really shared with Mable him and Malva's dealings while he was in Geosenge. When he returned, her recovery was his top priority. Besides, he never brought it up because he thought any possibility of any sort of relationship was impossible. Of course now that it appeared that Mable was open to the idea, cue Malva to destroy it.

"Just say it to me now, I doubt it's something that you can't say to all of us." Mable kind of hoped that this would be enough to deter her, she was wrong.

"Oh, well if you insist."

Aliana was now a bit curious as to what Malva had to say. Whatever it was had Xerosic looking green around the gills.

"I  just thought you would like to know what was keeping Xerosic so busy while he was away..."

_"Kill me Arceus, strike me down."_

Everything within the top scientist was telling him to flee and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

_"Actually Arceus you fuck, strike HER down please."_

"While he could have been trying to reach you, he was quite content with reaching me."

Malva was a little annoyed that she wasn't getting any sort of reaction from Mable, so she got a little more crude about it, "So before you start thinking for a second that he is just wonderful now, remember that he was fucking me when he could have been trying to patch up his fuck up with you."

Aliana passed Xerosic a dirty look who looked like he'd just been punched in the face by Malva's words. When it was phrased that way, he really did sound like a prick. He was just about to reconsider his option of fleeing that he left to hang earlier when he heard Mable clear her throat.

"Well it's really sad for you that he was thinking of me every time you two screwed."

Everyone, including Malva stood stunned at her rebuttal. Malva opened her mouth to snap back, but instead turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Mable!" Aliana gasped, "I can't believe you said that!"

Mable shrugged and turned an irritated gaze over to Xerosic, "I'm going to give you the chance for you to give me your version of that story."

He nodded and soon the three of them were on their way to Lumiose City. They still had a dinner they wanted to eat and none wanted to let an encounter with Malva ruin that.

"You know Mable, what you said was fairly accurate... OW!" Xerosic began to nurse the side of his face that Mable slapped.

"Shut up, you're in trouble right now. I don't want to hear anymore on it." Mable and Aliana marched up ahead of him causing Xerosic to slink behind and drag his feet.

Eventually, Mable slowed her pace and allowed Xerosic to catch up to her. She brought her hand down to wrap around his to his surprise.

"You know, maybe it doesn't matter what happened in Geosenge after all." Her grasp tightened, "All that matters is that you came back."

After that she ran back to catch up with Aliana who was stopped on the path ahead. Xerosic couldn't help but feel a foolish grin form on his face. Mable really was too good sometimes


	2. That dang launch party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly drabble about a silly party that I made a mention to a couple times.

The whole ride over Professor Sycamore couldn't stop looking at the invitation in his hand. His fingers traced the golden letters pressed on scarlet parchment. He marveled at the detail put into a single letter L. He blushed when his thoughts wandered to his fingers tracing other things. The perfect angle of his cheeks, the way his arms felt under his tight leather jacket, the distracting inseam of his pants.

He coughed and shook his head to will such things away. No, he couldn't be thinking of things like that. The Professor pulled at his necktie that felt suddenly too tight and got a funny look from the cab driver when he used the rearview mirror to fix his hair. How funny that he thought he looked so good when he left the labs, but now that he could see the Parfum Palace in the distance he was losing confidence.

_"Come on Augustine, Sophie said you looked very handsome. You won't stand out like a sore thumb and you certainly won't make a fool out of yourself."_

All things easier said than done.

_"Besides, the gardens in the back could be fun. Perhaps I could get Lysandre to take a stroll with me so I can properly congratulate him.."_

He shook his head again and firmly gave himself a pinch. Thoughts like that were not going to make entering the event any easier on his nerves.

The cab rolled to a stop and Augustine dove into his pants to fish out cash to pay the driver. Right before he counted out the right amount of crinkled bills a green-haired woman approached the driver and pressed a perfect stack into the drivers hand. The driver's face lit up at the generous tip and the woman turned to address the passenger.

"Right on time Professor, please come with me."

She extended her arm to him so he quickly shoved everything back into his pockets and linked his arm with hers. He had to say he was happy for the escort. The entrance to the palace was packed with reporters, the wave of flashing cameras was almost too much.

She lead him effortless through the sea of flashing lights. Her grip on him remained firm as she pulled him past reporters attempting to get him to stop and answer questions. The doors were opened for them and Augustine noticed that he never had to present his invitation.

Once in he felt truly underdressed. Men and woman were all adorned in lavish attire that he was sure he would faint if he saw the price tag. The green-haired woman continued to guide him until he could see Lysandre. He was currently surrounded by crowd of guests and reporters that were allowed into the event.

"This is where I must leave you Professor."

"Oh merci, miss..."

He hardly got one last look at her striking green hair.

Now Augustine felt a bit lost truthfully. Lysandre looked far too busy at the moment for him to walk over and interrupt. So to pass the time he snatched a glass of champagne from one of the many servers that buzzed around. He downed it, his nerves were beginning to get the best of him again.

He kept hoping that Lysandre would happen to glance his way and rescue him from his cluelessness. He knew not a soul at the event. If only Diantha would have shown, at least then he could have tagged along with her until Lysandre was free. Unfortunately, he learned that she turned down her invitation. Far too busy with an upcoming film she claimed.

_"I can only admire from afar, this is not fair!"_

Of course he noticed that Lysandre was wearing his favorite leather jacket with fur neckline. It was cut sinfully close to his body. It made his trim waist and strong shoulders all the more apparent. His pants, oh they were cut just the same. Draping his perfect long legs, oh how he wished he was straddling them right now. A fist full of fur in each hand while pressing hot desperate kisses against his lips.

"Excuse me, yes. Merci!"

He snagged another glass of champagne, it lasted about as long as the first. Placing the empty glass on a passing servers tray, he noticed that he appeared to catch the eye of a young woman. She fearlessly approached all ruffles and crystals and he noticed that she looked rather young to be attending such an event.

She spoke and what he thought was confirmed to be true, she was rather young.

"Bonjour, you have the pleasure of talking to Princess Allie." She thrust her hand at him that the Professor respectfully kissed.

"Oh I see, a princess. What an honor for me indeed, I am Professor Augustine Sycamore. That is a very beautiful dress you are wearing this evening."

The young girls cheeks turned pink like her eyes, "My papa bought it for me, he owns this palace you know!"

Was this girl perhaps related to Lysandre? Once he learned that she was the daughter of the palace's owner he thought that she certainly must be. The red hair was sure familiar, even the almost harsh beauty that she possessed looked similar. If her eyes would have been blue Augustine would have wondered if Lysandre was keeping a secret from him.

That was silly though, him and Lysandre shared everything with each other.

"You are going to dance with me!"

Augustine was suddenly kicked from his thoughts by Allie's surprisingly strong grip. She dragged him without mercy out to the center of a large space that served as a dance floor. There was soft music playing and suddenly Augustine felt an anxiety rise up inside him. It was either that, or champagne that wanted revenge for not being savored.

"Princess, I cannot dance, well I certainly cannot waltz."

Allie refused to be deterred by this and continued to demand that he was her dance partner. The massive volume of her dress proved difficult to move around, but soon he found a rhythm. It was a shameful waltz that he performed, but the young girl seemed pleased with being made to twirl about. The crystals that adorned her bodice caught the light with each twirl. Her massive skirt bellowed out and gave the appearance that they were both moving on a cloud. A pink cloud.

In one instance he lifted her from the floor as he spun around, her grin looked to be permanently painted onto her face. His confidence grew as the dance continued and in the end when it concluded he earned some applause from onlookers. He gave a bow, Allie curtsied and was beside herself in a fit of giggles.

Augustine was feeling pretty good about himself and suddenly with a light tap of his shoulder, he felt even better.

"I've come to rescue you, if you needed rescue."

Now that Lysandre was closer, Augustine could finally admire how damned handsome he looked that evening. Of course he always thought he was handsome regardless.

"Oh please rescue me now!" He blurted out.

Lysandre raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to his back, "Let's go out to the balcony."

Augustine sure hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt, but of course he knew it had to be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The air out on the balcony was cool and pleasant, it did little to aid the heat in Augustine's cheeks. All the lovely thoughts he fantasized about on the car ride came rushing back into the forefront of his mind. Especially as they looked out over the hedge mazes that decorated the garden.

_"Oh we could just get lost in one of them. I would tell him I had something I wanted to give him, drop down to my knees-"_

"I hope that you've been enjoying yourself. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to you. I was very tied up with some of my guests."

Augustine cleared his throat, "Oh goodness, it's your event after all. I'm just happy that you invited me."

He almost added that he would forgive him for taking so long if he fucked him, but figured that would be coming on a little strong. If he hadn't gotten distracted with the dance and managed a few more glasses of champagne, he probably would have said it.

"Well you probably need to get back to your other guests, don't you."

Lysandre pulled out his pocket watch, "I have time, they can all manage without me for a bit longer. Did you need something?"

Augustine felt like his stomach was doing flips, "Oui, I did have something I wanted to ask..."

He gestured for Lysandre to come closer and whispered to him the things he wished to do out in the garden. When he pulled away he felt victorious for causing color to form on Lysandre's cheeks. Then his heart sank when he spoke.

"You do realize that if someone was to come up here when we were doing that, there would be a high chance that they could see us."

Augustine's shoulders dropped, "Oui."

"However, I have a better idea."

This instantly made Augustine perk up and he was happily lead off the balcony and down one of the many halls that housed various bedrooms. They stopped at one set of particularly grand doors and fled, without witness, inside.

Once Augustine realized where Lysandre had taken him he could hardly believe it, "Mon Dieu, is this..."

"The King's bedroom, yes."

Augustine's face flushed, "Oh no no no, we cannot do anything here! Everything in here is worth more money than me. This room is supposed to be preserved."

The more Augustine continued to make excuses, the closer Lysandre lead him to the lavish bed. Finally he was forced to sit on it, his legs now pinned between Lysandre's own.

"I realize this is the King's room. All the more reason for us to fuck in here. This is my party after all."

"Well if you're ok with mmph-"

Lysandre cut him off with heated kisses and a firm hand pulling at his belt. The time for talking was over. Little did Augustine know that Lysandre had been fantasizing about him most of the day as well. He was about to find out.


	3. Everybody has a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some extra information on some background characters in Shadowed Visage. The first two are my own creations for the story, but the last one, Princess Allie, is a character I took from the pokemon X/Y anime. The Parfum Palace Steward is supposed to be the guy who makes you catch his Furfrou in the X/Y game. I gave him a name for the bio even though it is never said in story.

** Dr. Duval **

Full name: Dr. Elsevier François Duval

Age: 36

Nickname: Eli, but prefers to just be called Duval

Appearance: 177.8 cm, 75 kg, pale blond hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, wears glasses

Family: Wife-Constance Rose Duval (32), Son-Edmond Gaston Duval (6)

Bio:

     Elsevier was the only child of his late father, Dr. François Claude Duval, and mother, Claudette Estelle Duval. Upon his completion of med school, he married his long time sweetheart, Constance and they soon after had their son, Edmond. Eli's family didn't approve of his marriage so he soon lost contact with his parents. He attended his father's funeral, but soon found out that he was barred from any and all inheritance.

It was through his wife's connections that he learned about Team Flare and at her request he formally joined. As he gained his own staff at the Lumiose Saint-Antoine University Hospital, he began to convert them over to Team Flare.

The day the weapon fired, he and his fellow coworkers failed to show up to the hospital. They were shuttled away to one of the many secret bunkers to await the outcome of Lysandre's plan. He agreed that Lysandre was a well spoken man and that his concern for the future was well warranted, but he never felt as strong about it as his wife. His marriage suffered some strain soon after the weapon fired. This was mainly due to his constant work he was doing for Lysandre at the time. Though things are fairly patched up in his marriage, he still wonders if he would have ever followed Lysandre if it wasn't for his wife.

At the point that his son turns ten, he'll feel bad that he can't send him on a pokémon journey. His son's future will be to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. Even though he once hoped to send his future children to experience a journey with pokémon, such a journey he was denied as a youth.

 

** Madame Marguerite Desjardins **

Full name: Marguerite Alexia Dominique Desjardins

Age: 78

Nickname: Most just call her Mama or Gram Gram

Appearance: 161 cm, 59 kg, long silver hair (black when she was younger) that would run to the center of her back if left down, golden eyes, olive complexion

Family: (naming them all would take a while.) 16 children, 9 sons, 7 daughters, 23 grandchildren, and 4 great grand children

Bio:

     Marguerite was raised to be the heiress of her family's ranch. She was never one to allow being a woman get in the way of her desire of leadership. It was her father that taught her how to run an estate and keep workers in line. On the day of her father's passing many suitors flocked to have her hand in marriage. Her desire to start a family lead her to finally choose her first husband, on the condition that he would take her name.

As time passed her marriage proved to be more than it was worth and one evening police were called to the estate. What they found was a distraught Madame Desjardins clutching the cold hand of her diseased husband. Upon investigation it appeared that he was out riding his prized Rapidash and it was spooked causing him to be thrown from its back. He struck a rock and died from a brain bleed.

Second husband and a few more children later she found that her hard earned funds were being used for her new lover's gambling addiction. She found an old contact that her father use to have far off in the region of Kanto. One phone call later, husband number two was never seen again. There was another investigation, her husband's disappearance caused a bit of a scandal in the community. By now the golden-eyed raven was already being referred to as a black widow.

A few more years passed before a brave soul became husband number three. Right when he slipped the ring on her finger people placed bets as to when he would be dead. Unlike the first two marriages this one proved to be a lot more successful. He gave her the rest of her children and everything seemed peaceful for the Desjardins family.

On the day he met his end he was surrounded by his wife and family, even the children from her previous marriages. When he took his last breathe everyone in the room wept, including Marguerite. It would be the first time her tears fell for real.   

 

** Princess Allie **

Full name: Adeline Alphonsine Des-Fleur

Age: 12

Nickname: Princess, Allie, or her favorite- Princess Allie

Appearance: 160 cm, 40.8 kg, long fiery ginger hair, pink eyes, pale cream skin

Family: Mother-Laurine Muriel Des-Fleur (Deceased), Father-Steward and proud owner of the Parfum Palace and surrounding lands: Brian Didier Des-Fleur (Not his last name, took it from his wife.)

Bio:

     Allie's mother Laurine came from a proud line that claimed royal ancestry. The Des-Fleurs compiled multiple documents showing that their particular clan had close ties with some of the very first kings of Kalos. As such, she spent most of her life living in the Parfum Palace and making sure that it was continually maintained to preserve its proud history.

She married young to her older husband Brian. He insisted on taking her name so that his claim of royal ancestry could no longer be questioned. Once daughter Allie was born, she was content to allow her husband to run the matters of the palace. She preferred the freedom to socialize with other members of the Kalosian upper class. She became well known for throwing beautiful garden parties much like the old king once did.

She paid no mind to the public outcry of her husband's abuse of the nearby land owners. The extra funds collected from his taxing made it so she could afford further parties and finery. It wasn't until she received a visit from a certain Lysandre Fleur-des-lis that she finally paid attention. He arrived with his own collection of ancient records and after investigation, she learned that he had higher claim to her childhood home.

It wasn't the palace he was after however, all he wanted was for her husband to put an end to his threats of eviction to one of the nearby families. Once the Steward saw his convincing claim, he vowed to never boot another family from their homes as long as they could keep the palace.   

A few years later when Allie was only six years old, Laurine was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. She felt that she had a lump a long time ago, but didn't want to see a doctor for fear of her image. After a few months of aggressive medication and treatment, she succumbed to her illness.

Her funeral was a huge event, her coffin decorated with a cascading pile of deep red roses. Lysandre was present and even said a few words, she was family technically.    

 Laurine Muriel Des-Fleur was buried in the same grounds as many others of the royal line. In the same ground that Lysandre himself would be buried in at his eventual passing. Once the time for mourning passed the Parfum Palace opened its doors again for visitors.

Allie didn't cry much at her mother's passing. Her father made sure to shower her with anything her heart desired. She always had the best gowns, the best jewelry, and the best pokémon. No one ever told her no, so she came to expect no less. Most people shuttered at the thought of her eventually taking over control of the Parfum Palace. Thankfully, no one had to see that happen.    


	4. Green and Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing to give some love to these two scientists.

Bryony is loud. Not annoying so. She thrives in large groups and cheerful banter. She loves telling impressive stories that always keep listeners on their toes. She never lets anything get her down, she approaches life with humor, and she oozes confidence.

Celosia is quiet. Not shy, like some would think. She just prefers more intimate company and quiet evenings. She loves to just sit back and observe, listen to those around her. Little things can get to her sometimes, she approaches life carefully, and she fails to give herself enough credit.

Bryony is loud and when she isn't, that's when Celosia worries. When she shuts herself away and avoids conversation, Celosia knows something is wrong. She knows something is getting her down, Bryony isn't laughing, cracking jokes, or looking as confident.

Celosia is quiet, but she knows when to speak up. She brings Bryony out from her office so they can share in each other's intimacy. When Bryony is finally ready to speak, she listens. When she finishes sharing her distress, Celosia carefully kisses her tearstained face. She may not give herself enough credit sometimes, but to Bryony she is nothing but great.   


	5. Telling Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble that takes place while Augustine was still in his coma.

"When did you know you were in love with the Professor."

"Excuse me?" Lysandre looked up from a document on his desk he had been scanning through. His fingers sat motionless against the paper's edge while he gave his assistant a calculating stare. He was clearly taken aback by the sudden interruption.

 Mable appeared a bit mareepish, her feet shuffled against the tile floor while she cast her gaze down at her shoes. "Sorry, I was just thinking about it lately. I had no idea about your relationship with him until recently, I guess I'm just curious."

Lysandre tapped at the desk impatiently, "I'm sure you knew."

Mable shook her head, "I never knew for sure, not until I saw you holding him..." She paused when Lysandre gave her an irritated look, "I'm sorry Director, I should go."

She turned to leave the office, but was stopped.

"Sit down Mable, I can tell you a quick story if you wish."

She planted herself in a chair in front of the desk, she tried not to act too excited as she waited patiently for Lysandre to begin his story. After he lit a cigarette for himself he began.

"It was years ago when I first met him. My first impression of him, I found him to be naive..."

 

* * *

 

He looked young. Far too young to be a Professor. Yet, Professor Sycamore spoke with enthusiasm and energy, befitting of his youth. This seemed to be a blessing for his cause as he kept the room of peers enamored with his words.

He explained what his hopes were for his new research team granted to him after gaining Professor status. To not sugarcoat it, he was begging for money. Sponsors actually, hence why I was present in the first place.

It was common knowledge that the lab offered to the new Professor was old and shameful. Placed in the common area of the city, tucked away from the gleaming lights and high class establishments. It was in desperate need of repair, but the Professor was nothing but gracious at receiving the building. He kept his charming, no it was childish, smile even with the knowledge that he wasn't offered enough of a budget to maintain the structure.

So he was reduced to begging and hoping that his research would pique the interest of a generous donor. Luckily for him, it had.

It wasn't until he opened his mouth about all the possibilities held in something called Mega Evolution that I paid attention. Such a thing was known, but it was held locked up like a precious secret by those at the Tower of Mastery.

What good is such knowledge if it cannot be shared with the world. If only the few and the elite can know of these secrets how can the world grow? I hardly had to hear the rest of his speech, I was already sold.

(I don't see how he was naive?)   

(Be patient and let me continue...)

I lost track of him before I could approach him with my offer to fund his lab. By the time my gaze caught sight of him he was already deeply involved in a rather uncomfortable looking conversation. It only seemed uncomfortable because of the way he was tearing at his cuticles with each passing word from the man he was talking to. Well he wasn't doing much talking, he was just listening.

It appeared that Gurkinn, a stubborn man I've had the displeasure of dealing with in the past, was less than pleased with the Professor's presentation. The self proclaimed Guru of Mega Evolution didn't think that having the Professor publish his findings on the subject would do anyone any good. By anyone, he of course only meant those at the Tower of Mastery. I felt obligated to interject with such a thing. If the Professor's research was as revolutionary as I was lead to believe, then having it barred would be a great disservice. I refused to allow such a thing to take place.

(So you rescued him in a way?)

(Hardly.)

"Professor Sycamore, I've been looking all over for you." Mind you, this was the first thing I said to the man. He turned to me all smiles and happily allowed me to lead him away from the other conversation. We excused ourselves first of course, no need to be rude even if it was to a man like Gurkinn.

"Oh merci! I was completely running out of things to say!"

"It looked to be rather one sided, besides you shouldn't waste your time on people that don't agree with your passions."

He laughed, pleasant like we've known each other for some time, "Now now, everyone is entitled to their own view on things. If everyone thought the same the world would be rather dull!"

We retired to a sit-in bar. Even researchers could remove themselves from their studies and enjoy a few drinks. I insisted on buying while he divulged his current findings and future research projects on Mega Evolution. I wasn't intentionally trying to loosen him up to divulge more freely, it wasn't all that necessary. He was quick to share, quick to trust with his findings. Hell, he shared with me things he had yet to even publish. If I had been one of the leeches that no doubt were lurking at the seminar, I could have published my own report and claimed it as my own with the amount of information he shared.

(That's what made him naive?)

(Yes, he was too quick to believe that people meant well.)

His knowledge was extensive, I found myself quite drawn in as he continued to speak. Something else I found amusing in a way, I had yet to tell him that I wished to offer my sponsorship to his lab. He was just thrilled to have someone interested in the topic and I was quite interested.

(Just interested in his research?)

(Hush Mable, or I won't finish the story.)

By the time I even got around to telling him that I was interested in sponsoring his research, we both had enjoyed a bottle of wine between us. I had the foresight to order a pastry for myself to help soak it up, the Professor had not.

(You could have ordered one for him.)

(You really don't want to hear the end of this tale do you?)

(I'll be quiet! Please continue!)

His face, I really will never forget the look on his face. It went from pure shock to jovial in seconds. Then he rose from the table and knocked the empty wine bottle onto the floor. It broke by the way, I know because I managed to get a shard of glass in my ankle. I didn't notice right away because he leaned across the table and planted two solid kisses on both of my cheeks.

"I would kiss you on the mouth, but I just met you. Oh! This is wonderful news!"

(I think he developed a crush...)

(I think he was tipsy and excitable.)

It was later in that same week when I finally visited him at his lab, I wanted to see my investment after all. He rushed out from the doors that needed a new coat of paint, grinning like an imbecile. We made off to his makeshift office up on the third floor. I swear the lift was planning to kill us, it was in desperate need of maintenance. The whole building needed updating. The outside was weathered with crumbling brick, the lawn was unkempt and quite an eyesore, and the interior wasn't much better.

I learned from the coffee-fueled tour he gave me that the lab wasn't even given decent equipment, just old technology in a back room nobody wanted. It was much like the situation of the building that was somehow going to become a working lab. I just knew it was going to take forever for me to draw up the plans, gather the proper staff to take on the task, and get all the necessary approval for the project.

"So, I hope this isn't being too presumptuous, but my assistants and I have drawn up some hopeful plans for the building's layout."

I'll be honest, I was taken aback. Surprised that the Professor had already done half the work already.

"I already know a decent electrician that has offered his services free of charge, he insisted. I'm sure some local contractors will be able to handle the labor just fine. I also made sure to get these plans approved, my old friend Diantha was happy to assist with the legal jargon."

I changed my stance, he had done all the necessary work, he just needed my money. Which was fine, I was already offering that much.

I saw much of him during the renovation of his labs. You see at that time, Team Flare was but in its infancy. More of a backup plan than my main goal. My time was spent on finishing the workings of my holocaster and having my ear talked off about the merits of Augustine's research.

I sound like I complain, but I was hanging on every word. I remember us sitting on a bench that would soon overlook the massive garden that his lab used to hold the research pokémon in. His energy, I still have no idea of its source. The way he talked about pokémon, he truly loved them.

(Was that what drew you to him?)

(It was just a small part...)

It didn't take long for word to spread that Sycamore labs had a generous benefactor. I never denied it. I was quite proud to offer funding to research projects that I found worthy of praise. Augustine's research wasn't the only one that my funding spread to, but I won't say it wasn't a major chunk of my budget.

It wasn't long until Sycamore labs became the most beautiful building in the Southern Boulevard. The outside was polished, but kept the small amount of charm that the building originally possessed. Which wasn't much. The interior wasn't to my tastes, but it was clean and functional.

I was invited to attend a party to celebrate the completion of the renovations. I went, mainly because it was polite. It was a small gathering of his lab assistants and **way** too much alcohol.

(Are you blushing?)

(Of course not... I believe that part of the story will be cut out for now.)

At the completion of the garden we stood out and admired the freshly planted flowers that dotted the space. It was perfect, well almost perfect. It just needed some pokémon to make it complete.

"I want to thank you for everything Monsieur, I doubt I would be as well off without your assistance."

"Your research is important Professor, I'm honored to assist.

"Augustine."

"Hmm?"

The Professor closed more of the distance between us. The whole setting could have been seen as romantic.

"Please, you've seen me atrociously drunk. You can call me by my first name." His hand lingered for much longer than necessary against my arm, but I found myself not caring all that much.

"Lysandre then if you would." I really can't explain my tone, but for some reason I lowered it like we were having a much more intimate chat than we were.

The distance was regained when one of the assistants entered the garden space. They called out for him to offer his insight to the latest scans. His face lit up with enthusiasm, "Oh wonderful! I'll be there shortly." He apologized to me and offered to see me out.

Augustine promised to call me and tell me if anything fruitful came from the latest batch of results and you know what? He did. It wasn't until I eyed a clock while I laid under my covers that I realized we had stayed on the phone for hours. I wasn't even bothered by it. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he needed sleep, I could have listened to him speak for hours more.

 

* * *

 

Lysandre had long since finished his cigarette. He simply sat with his fingers laced together in front of him. The report he was reading was pushed to the side to prevent ash from accidently falling onto it.   

Mable was still sitting in the chair, for once she had nothing to interject with. Her Leader added one last piece to his tale, "It was at that moment I knew there was something different regarding my feelings for him. Looking back on it now, I was definitely infatuated."

 Lysandre's eyes turned downcast, "I knew that it would be hard to maintain a professional relationship, but I really didn't care to try."

The silence that followed alerted Mable that her Leader's tale was concluded. Or perhaps, he just didn't feel like sharing anymore, "I'm sorry if this upset you Director."

He didn't say anything at first, just grabbed another cigarette and lit it. A heavy amount of smoke filled his lungs before he slowly released it. It bellowed around his face as he met Mable's sight, "I think that I needed to share, thank you for listening."

The blue-haired scientist smiled, "Anytime Director, it was a wonderful story."

After Lysandre watched Mable leave further memories filled his mind, some happy and some not so much. Each one was a page in the story he wrote for himself, he only hoped that the pages that he saved for him and Augustine wouldn't have to remain blank.


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor tax. (Warning this is really stupid.) 
> 
> Remember that part of the story Lysandre was telling Mable that he suddenly blushed.. this is why.

"Is Monsieur Money Bags going to join in our game or is he going to hold up the wall the whole time?"

Lysandre shot a quick glance at the rosy faced assistant known as Dexio. He held a full plastic cup of some crudely mixed drink and was sat in a circle with a collection of other staff members that the Professor had in employment.

"Leave him alone Dexio, he doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to." The Professor gave the tall red head the warmest smile he had ever seen, "Besides, without him we wouldn't be celebrating." He stood in the center of the human circle and held his cup towards Lysandre, "I could never thank you enough for your sponsorship, Thank you Monsieur!"

The remaining members in the room, including some that also didn't wish to join the circle, all raised their own drinks, "Merci, beaucoup!" The room cheered.

There was something humbling about the small gathering. Instead of lavish affairs full of guests that, quite frankly, hated each other. The staff lounge was filled with people that seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company.

The lounge was the one place in the building, other than the Professor's private quarters, that Lysandre had zero influence in the design choices. Though throughout the building's remodeling process he made sure to keep his particular tastes to a minimum. He wasn't one of the staff that would be working in the space so he was fine with them having their own say in the color palette.   

Besides if the space was more catered to the Professor's preferred design, the more likely positive results would began to form from his research. As it stood, time had yet to show for certain that the investment would pay off.

A celebratory gathering was harmless Lysandre figured. Managing to turn the run-down structure into the most beautiful building in the entirety of South Boulevard was an accomplishment on its own. So what if part of him wanted to upturn his nose at the unhindered drinking that was already taking place.

Cosette, the youngest assistant, was trying to be sneaky and partake of her own choice of alcoholic beverage. Sophie however, was having none of it. On the girls passing the older woman snagged her cup clear from her fingertips and held it hostage.

"I'm sixteen!" She pouted, her arms crossed in front of her chest in a fashion that did little to make her look like anything less than a little girl.  

Professor Sycamore gave the young assistant a look of sympathy, "Let her have her drink ma poule. You are such a doting mother hen."

Lysandre wasn't sure why his head whirled to see the interaction between the Professor and Sophie, but his term of endearment for the woman threw him off. Were they an item? Truth was there wasn't much Lysandre even knew about the man aside from his research and his abundant friendliness.  

Perhaps he held his breath for a few seconds before finally releasing it when the assistant adjusted her glasses and shot her boss an impertinent glare. She dropped the held cup back into Cosette's grasp who ran to join the circle near the Professor, "Sophie!" He called, his tone a bit pleading, "Don't be like that, I only tease."

She rolled her eyes and flopped down into one of the overstuffed couches that were pushed against the far wall, "Play your silly game." She paused and shifted her glance across the room to Lysandre, "Make sure to let our sponsor know what he is paying for."

The Professor let out an impressive laugh, it was charming despite it being loud, "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to join our game?"

It took Lysandre a moment to realize that the question was directed at him and for a second he was almost certain that the Professor's smile was less than innocent. That thought got pushed aside simply for being inappropriate.

"Non, there isn't. I will be fine with observing, don't let me ruin your fun."

Augustine's eyes flashed, "Merci!" He almost sang before he turned back to the group. Just for a moment Lysandre felt his cheeks warm, he blamed it on his drink even though he had hardly touched it.

The game was silly. Each member took a turn in stating something they've never done and the rest of the group would take a drink if it was something they have done. As far as Lysandre could tell the only goal was to try to embarrass someone in the group and drink far too much. Yet he couldn't deny that watching the game was at least partly informative.

"Never have I ever, visited another region."

The Professor brought his drink to his lips and took a sip, without thinking Lysandre drank as well.

_"Huh? So he has traveled. I'll have to ask him about it."_

"My turn," The Professor chirped, "Never have I ever, flown first class."

The group erupted in laughter when no one raised a cup, "Boo, you won't get anyone to drink if you say shit like that!" Dexio joked.

Meanwhile, Lysandre took a small drink.

The game continued for the better part of an hour and it was amazing all the information that Lysandre learned about the Professor.

He was born in Kalos, but moved to Lumiose City. At some point he had smoked, but he never tried any hard drugs. Though there wasn't a body in the room that drank to that. He swam in the ocean before and he claimed to be friends with a celebrity.

Lysandre learned that he wasn't a virgin, but that didn't seem like an important piece of data to store for later. When he learned that the man was, _by no fault of his own,_ single however, that information sat well with him for some reason.

It was just at that point in the game that every possible filthy comment was being passed throughout the, now quite drunk, circle. What made it even more shocking was the Professor's apparent encouragement of it.

"Never have I ever..." He paused and acted like he was considering, "...had a naughty fantasy about one of the coworkers."

"Oh come on!" Dexio suddenly yelled, taking a quick drink, "I told you that in confidence!"

A volley of questions from the remaining members disrupted the game, "Non! I'm not saying who!" Dexio shot the Professor a nasty look, "I can't be the only one!"

"Ooooooh!" The circle chanted when the assistant known as Sina took a sip, she gave her fellow pervert a grin, "My lips are also sealed."

Once the commotion settled down and Dexio's face returned to a relatively normal shade, it was again his turn. He stared down into his cup before a wicked smile slowly crept across his face. Lysandre couldn't help but notice how the Professor's face began to slowly pale, "Now, now," He began, "We're all having fun here-"

Dexio cleared his throat, "Never have I ever," He made no effort to hide the pleasure in his eyes, "Never have I ever, shoved a Kalosian rolling pin up my ass."

"Well!" Professor Sycamore rose from his seat, drink still in hand, "Games over! Time to clean up and get to bed!"

 _"That was strangely specific."_ Lysandre thought, his gaze following the Professor's as he rushed to the sink in the lounge's kitchenette. Just as he was about to dump the contents of his beverage, the edge of the cup brushed his lips ever so slightly. His Adams apple dipped, confirming that he did indeed take a drink.

_"Well, that may have clued me in for one unanswered question."_

Professor Sycamore joined him at his end of the room once his drink was dumped, "I hope you enjoyed yourself a tiny bit." His face was quite red from his earlier embarrassment, "I promise you that this will not be the norm."

Lysandre offered him his own warm smile and allowed himself to be walked out, "It was a pleasure, very educational."

Perhaps the towering red head drank more than he realized because before he could stop himself he flashed the Professor a rather suggestive look. It was met with further color spreading on Professor Sycamore's face, "Oui, I'll see you another time." He stammered.

 _"Oh yes,"_ Lysandre mused while he hailed a cab, _"Very informative."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there are some questions that Lysandre should be asking...  
> Like, why did this happen?  
> How does Dexio know about this incident?  
> Why wasn't Augustine concerned about splinters?  
> Of course the most important question of all: Does this mean I will be able to touch his butt at some point? 
> 
> Questions I'm asking myself: Why did I write this?


	7. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre's perfect world is shattered before his very eyes at the choice Augustine makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final extra with Shadowed Visage and this one especially should not be read if you have not read the ending of SV. 
> 
> This short is related to the story Reflections. (You hit the nail right on the head Fin!)

The silence that settled over the frosted lawn in Geosenge stole every word that could have been said in that moment. There were no more words that could be said. Augustine was dead. Already chilling in Lysandre's arms even though he wished his own heat would leech out from his body into the other's. He held him despite the pain that still sparked throughout his body from the earlier crash. Even when his sight blurred from his injured head or the tears that tried to block out his vision, he could not tell, he continued to hold the still body.

Nothing could make him accept what had just happened. Nothing could make his life feel any meaning after what he was forced to witness. Augustine was gone, so distraught over what Lysandre had done to the world that he chose to end it. Chose to die just like the many others that the Flare Leader had chosen to snuff out of existence. All for his perfect world.

It wasn't perfect was it? Now he was left with a void, left with something so horribly broken that he was sure there was nothing that would ever make him whole. The silence remained even when he stood. He held back a grimace behind his clenched jaw while he rose with his love in his grasp.

Xerosic watched with the slightest amount of pity, but remained by AZ's side. He didn't dare approach the man who had tried to attack him. Even AZ's face softened at the sight of his descendent standing on frozen legs as though lost. It wasn't until Lysandre began to walk away from them, Augustine still held close, that Xerosic jerked with panic, "Where are you going!?" He shouted.

Lysandre barely turned to acknowledge that his top scientist had even spoke, "Away." He pushed out with a raw voice. His mouth hung open like there was more that he wished to add, but the rest never came. He just continued his limping steps until he disappeared from sight at the opposite end of the town. The great weapon that once warbled in the light had come to a close, it sank back into the underground, dormant yet again.

~*~

Lysandre never returned. His people soon became panicked without his leadership and the scientists worked tirelessly to maintain control. Malva stepped forth and assumed the throne as the Queen. Her leadership was harsh, but quick to return order to the population. To those that were close to her they heard her livid thoughts involving the Director. She wasn't shy about speaking her mind on what she thought of Lysandre and his abandonment of his throne. To her, he just proved to the masses that he was weak. She would not be, she would never falter and wither like the ex-leader. Even if he no longer believed in Team Flare's goals, she would continue on. She would have to.

~*~

Lysandre's injuries never healed quite right, but he found he just didn't care. Augustine had long since been buried. His grave near those of the children, Lysandre hoped to some degree that Augustine would have approved. Is that what he was seeking? Augustine's approval?

Would be care that he abandoned everything? Left his place as leader because he just couldn't stand the thought of ever returning to that city? No, Augustine would probably think he was still horrible. Now he was a failure to the mission that he fought so strongly to achieve. Would Augustine still be alive if he had chose to abandon it sooner? It would have never been soon enough if he had still fired the weapon.

Lysandre wandered Kalos. Sometimes he thought that he saw a familiar face in the tree line, a shock of white hair, dark eyes watching his every move. Surely AZ was watching him, Lysandre would have been surprised if he wasn't, but the giant never came close enough for the ex-leader to be sure.

With tattered clothes and matted hair, Lysandre stumbled into the Reflection Cave. At first the act was done to simply escape the weather that chose to rebel against him, but soon as the tall man passed the reflective walls he began to hope that perhaps he would be granted some sight. Anything really, just a sign that there was a world that he was happy. There had to be a world that he had been stopped in his tracks.

"Oh Arceus," He heard himself begging, "Please tell me I failed somewhere, please tell me there is a world that I didn't kill him."

Perhaps Arceus cared enough to grant the redhead that mercy, as Lysandre soon found himself staring at a reflection. It was a reflection that lacked his own and he thought that his legs could have just about given out. He saw him, Augustine staring back at him from beyond the crystal barrier.

Their hands met, though touch couldn't truly be shared and Lysandre wanted to weep when he heard Augustine's sweet voice, "I'm sorry... I should have spoke my mind."

Lysandre tried to reply, but his voice was so frail. He managed with a second attempt, his body so close to the crystalline wall, just wanting so badly to feel the other body through it, "I should have listened to you, I should have never tried to force you into my corrupted vision..."

All he wanted was to take it all back, everything! Lysandre wished he could have gone back in time and have never formed Team Flare, he could have worked in the lab with the Professor, they could have discovered so much about Mega Evolution and Pokémon together, they could have been happy. It would have been slow, but maybe that way they could have helped make that world greater, maybe just maybe he could have found peace with that.

"It has been so hard without you." They both said in unison and Lysandre's heart practically cracked and bled in his aching chest, "Augustine, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, but when he tried to look Augustine in the eyes he was gone.

He sank onto the cold stone floor and continued to sob until his mouth became dry. At least, he thought, there was a world that Augustine had lived. At least he failed in harming him in that way.

While the ex-leader had been crying, AZ had cautiously entered the cave. His steps so light against the rough ground. When he was noticed, he was simply sitting at the opposite side of the passageway, quietly waiting for Lysandre to work though his emotions. Eventually they would speak, but now wasn't that time. Just for that moment they would sit in the cave while the weather whistled at the cave's mouth. Both had regrets that weighed on their shoulders and the cave proved to be a fine place to meditate on them. Both had things that they wished to forget, loved ones that they wish they could seek forgiveness from.

"I'm sorry." Lysandre mumbled into his shaking knees, but it didn't lack any sincerity even with how he spoke.

AZ stood, just enough to move to an open space next to his descendent. He made it clear when their gaze met that he was willing to lend his ear and listen. Instead, all Lysandre did was collapse against his arm while ragged breathing shuttered through him. It was no bother to the giant, he just brought his free hand over and gently rubbed Lysandre's back.

Eventually they would speak, but for now the slight comfort that the giant offered was enough. At least Lysandre was no longer alone.


	8. In a Different World, a Different Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Shadowed Visage there was at least two main endings that I passed back and forth for a while. Ultimately the one I chose lined up better with what I had previously set up in beginning chapters, but that doesn't change the fact that another ending was considered. I always had the notes and small written sections/ideas for it, but I never fully wrote it out until now. You'll notice sections that are similar and the same as the ending that was chosen. The endings were planned side by side so some scenes that I liked in this version were used in the final product.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I'm happy that I finally chose to share it.

What conversations could be had with someone whose life was about to come to an end? That is what Xerosic struggled with as his knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. They could speak of the time shared in the lab, the many repairs they worked on together. It was a safe topic, something that they could both use to distract from the situation. The scientist wasn't new to guiding those to their demise, in fact that had been quite the majority of his job when plans came to a head. It didn't change the sour taste that he felt rise in his mouth at the sight of the Professor's face pressed against glass.

Regardless the man's tone seemed to portray a false cheerfulness during his prompting for conversation. The topics were nothing more than tools to speed the trip along to its final destination, to the place that they were both so certain would be his final journey.

Truthfully, Augustine needed the distraction for less obvious reasons. Sure death was a steep topic that did weigh on him, but it was the morning memories that left him the most haunted. So more prompting to the top scientist continued. He wanted to hear stories of the older man's love and hopes, his future goals, and nightly plans with friends. Xerosic indulged in the game of pretend.

"Surely you will help me plan my proposal to Mable, oui?"

Augustine nodded stiffly, his voice not matching his body language, "Of course mon ami, I will even help plan the wedding!"

Even if it was just pretend, a role play to pass the time, it didn't change the small hope that Xerosic felt that perhaps the Professor would choose to stay.

It was hard to cast out the image of Lysandre's sleeping form. Even as the conversations continued in the car while grey scenery swept past them, it didn't remove that image from Augustine's mind. He wanted so badly to touch him one last time, but for fear he would have stirred it could not have been risked. It was strange to feel as much guilt as he did. It latched on strongly when images presented themselves and formed scenes like a play for his mind to watch. He wondered and imagined how Lysandre might act once he woke and found his bed empty. Perhaps he shouldn't have had that one final night. As wonderful as it might have been, it was a tainted memory in the end. It would fester into nothing but pain in the future he was certain. How cruel it was in a way. Though some would disagree, Augustine wondered if Lysandre didn't deserve such well intentioned cruelty.

Lysandre was horribly cruel himself wasn't he? It was the reason why he sat stiffly in his seat and watched the trees pass. He was a man on deaths row, except he was free to walk out of unlocked doors whenever he chose to.

"Aliana's making dinner tonight..." Xerosic muttered, "She said that you were invited of course."

Augustine pulled himself away from the window briefly, "How kind, I would love to join..."

The game they were playing was awful they knew. It was pointless to ignore what the drive was actually meant for and yet both men continued to talk as though it was just another day. Once the drive was over they knew the act would end and they would give their final bows. Until then the show would continue and they would imagine a world where the Professor was going to join the scientists for a meal after the outing was concluded.

It came to an end like they knew it would. Geosenge loomed ahead and Xerosic was forced to park the vehicle. It was time for them to leave the fantasy that was created on the drive, the reality of why they were there was towered over them. The weapon was always impressive, but never daunting before to the flare scientist. Waves of light traced his body and he felt strangely targeted by the structure. He wondered if this was how the victims felt that day only a day older than a year ago. Of course he would never really understand the scope of the fear that he helped cause in so many people. He was privileged to have met Lysandre, to have been deemed worthy. He always had the comfort of knowing that the weapon would never be used on him. He feared it though, not that he wanted to show at that moment. Though with the way the Professor eyed the tall crystal flower, he didn't appear to fear it much at all. It was meant to steal his life, at least that is what it tried and failed to do before. If the Professor had the nerve to do so, he would gift his life force to it himself.

AZ was always a sight to behold. He was a weathered king without a kingdom, all of it stolen because of the weapon he brought into the world. His face turned gentle to welcome the Professor to the site and the pair conversed while Xerosic tried to ignore his twisting guts. Would it be too much to scream out for the Professor to reconsider, to perhaps choose another path instead of greeting death so willingly. He cared not that the thoughts that stormed him were perhaps strange for someone who joined a group like Team Flare. Did he shed a tear when so many died that day? He saw hundreds, thousands, more than he could count of the dead and saw it as nothing but a necessary horror that had to be. So why did he feel so sick in that moment? Why was the sight of the giant coaching one to meet death filling him with such unease?

There was nothing he could say however, any argument as to why the Professor should remain were long made. All that was left was for him to make his final choice. Though with the way he stood by AZ, both facing the weapon and letting its otherworldly light dance across their skin, Xerosic was sure the choice was final. He had to say goodbye forever to the Professor, to his friend. He wouldn't cry, his pride would prevent it, but it didn't change the fact that he felt like he could.

There was nothing that could erase the suffering the man endured trying to exist in Lysandre's world. There was no telling what might change if he remained, but what would stay the same is what continued to harm. Would the visions of the dead that haunted him ever cease? Xerosic didn't know if there was any technology in his disposal to help him find such an answer, let alone help give the man he grew accustomed to calling a friend any comfort.

AZ and the Professor stood near the weapon's base, whatever speech that the giant felt to give had passed. They just remained in place, perhaps waiting for a few more rays of sun to cut through the overcast. Xerosic jogged up to meet them. The giant turned to greet him with solemn eyes, his large hand rested at the Professor's shoulder. There was the occasional squeeze, a silent reminder to the Professor that he was supported.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist asked on his approach, instantly he scolded himself for such a moronic question. Certainly, he was just peachy and his days sparkling with smiles.

Augustine almost chuckled, the sound he made only hinted at such, "I've been better," He managed a strained smile for his friend, "I'm just tired." He gave a shuddering sigh that almost morphed into a light sob, his voice remained thick with emotion, "I'm not ready, but at the same time I am. Does that make any sense?"

AZ spoke up in an attempt to settle, saying what the scientist was already thinking, "You don't have to go through with anything you don't wish to." He knelt down so he could look Augustine in the eyes, "You always have options, remember what I've told you. You have a choice."

Augustine nodded slowly, closed his eyes away from the swirling light that continued to dance all around them, and eventually leaned into the giant for a hug. Once they parted he turned towards Xerosic who gave him a tentative hug as well. The scientist couldn't enclose the Professor quite like AZ, but it appeared that the act was appreciated regardless. It was unclear whether the hug was for Augustine or for him, it really only seemed to pull the sadness around them all tighter. It was the sign that he had really made his choice, he was ready to leave. Augustine's cane was handed over to the surprise of the shorter man, "I won't need it, besides I should be honored to walk on my own for once in my life, shouldn't I?"

Xerosic simply nodded in response and clenched his aged fingers around the worn handle almost protectively. He awkwardly shuffled his feet back to give the Professor space. The trim of his old uniform was just present at his wrist with the way his jacket rode up with his movements. It was perhaps overprotection, but there was no guarantee that standing so close to the weapon would be safe for any of them. It wasn't supposed to be safe for at least one of them.

Augustine's legs were finally steady, finally standing without the aid of his cane. Xerosic gripped it tightly, the weathered support, and turned his gaze away from the sight. It didn't feel right, nor did he have the strength to watch what was about to occur. He felt he was nothing more than intruder or a nosy bystander. His part he was tasked to play was now concluded and all that was left was to see what Augustine would do with his role.  All the many months lead up to the moment, the choice yet to be made. It wasn't something that any person should have been forced to be tasked with and yet as Augustine stood, his eyes reflecting the shining surface of the weapon, he didn't appear troubled by his part on the surface. Internally however a storm began to brew, gaining power with each step towards the awful weapon.

The world around him faded out like grainy film, only gentle wisps of sound remained, but they were soon replaced by the soft hum that graced his ears as he approached the flower's base. Those that were lost, stolen, their sounds echoed just beyond his reach. The weapon should have appeared so daunting and dangerous to him, and it was true that is was dangerous still, but he continued to approach without fear. His steps only stalling to allow each new sound fill his senses.

The corners of his mouth tugged when singing birds and rustling leaves surrounded him. Every voice was a song, and every laugh a precious gift. It was the essence life he heard, the shadow of it that the weapon held like a memorial. With each passing glimmer of crystal another memory of the sweetness that life before held  was revealed to him. But Augustine remembered, he didn't need the weapon to tempt him with the scenes, present them like desserts in a window. He lived them, he saw those beautiful moments unfold everyday in his life before.

The horrid storm that was building began to pull the strength from his legs and yet he continued to hold himself as strongly as he could muster. He didn't want the watching eyes to see his struggle. There was no use in lying that deep down there were many conflicting thoughts waging a war against each other. They continued the conflict when his hand rose, pushing forth towards the weapon's vast surface. His nerves sparked and hissed, almost pain before heat replaced the sensation. It was another draw the weapon used, another lure to claim him for good. He was the last, the last victim it was meant to claim, and although it surely held no real consciousness it almost seemed to know that was the case.

The heat spread through his body like a fever, coaxing his coat free from his shoulders to lie in a pile at his heels. He could smell the promise of spring air, the damp grass, and popping buds on trees. He could hear the many voices rising up together, all of them calling for him to join, to come home, to finally be free. It would be so easy wouldn't it he thought, much like he had before in his lab's garden. One touch and he would feel his life stolen by the ravenous machine;  it hungered still for his unprotected life force.

He could already feel it trying to tug it from him, his breath coming out in nothing but gasps. Yet his hand only hovered, still not daring to touch. It was a sweet melody that was offered,  coaxing Augustine's shoulders to shake and eyes  to well up. The dampness was soon running down his cheeks in thin rivers. He could hear them so perfectly. The voices that sang were all those who had lost their lives, all those that were not deemed worthy. Even faces the Professor saw in passing, how could anyone claim they weren't worthy? Kalos was so beautiful before, not perfect, but it was still perfectly beautiful in its flaws and he missed it so much.

He brought his free hand up and wiped the edge of his eyes and chanced a look at those who had joined him. The scientist, Xerosic, refused to meet his eye. The man who had given him friendship and support. Augustine felt a bubble of guilt, how awful to ask him to bring him to Geosenge with the goal  to die. Regardless of everything, Xerosic still felt so strongly that he should stay and try to find peace in the new world he helped create. He couldn't imagine that the man said it with any cruel intention. He had said it himself that the world wasn't crafted with him in mind. He was a Professor with an outdated title and nothing to study. Even if Xerosic wished for him to try to stay, what would his worth be he wondered.

The thoughts faded when he shifted to AZ. He stood like a statue of stone, sturdy and unmoving in his stance, the only weakness shown in the way he guarded his wrapped knee.  His face hidden away from view and impossible to read. Augustine never did get the chance, he realized, to learn more about him. Somehow he just knew that he suffered greatly, suffered in similar ways as him perhaps. No, it was something far greater. It carved and hollowed him out and left him to wander a world that wasn't his home. Even with that, he chose to remain. Remain to guide, watch, and prevent further damage. The weapon that towered over the three was his legacy, a legacy that brought him shame.

The Kalos that Augustine loved hadn't been the same one that AZ's heart belonged to and yet he continued to remain within it. Augustine wondered as he returned his gaze on his choice before him, what if it was his burden to remain as well.

_"Someday no one will even remember that creatures called pokémon even existed. They will fade away into myth. Unless someone is around to tell of them, to keep the memory alive."_

The internal war continued to rage and the sounds echoed to him from the weapon continued to block out nearly everything around him. He stood at the edge of two worlds unable to make his choice. His hand still tingled while it hovered over the weapon that cast Kalos, the entire world, into its new age. With each struggling breath Augustine breathed it was a promise of what that choice would grant him. His other hand simply fell limp at his side, the cool morning air kissed his skin and reminded him that he was still alive.

Within the many sounds from a world lost another began to break through it. It wasn't sweet and soothing, but frantic and fueled with pain and fear. It took only moments for it to register who the new voice belonged to.

The promise of freedom loomed so close and yet Augustine pulled away from it to see Lysandre crumble onto the lawn. Even with his body in pain and his movements nothing more than a desperate crawl, he shouted out, "Augustine!" He pleaded, "Please don't!" Further words came out in nothing but a wail. Shock swept through all the witnesses. Lysandre didn't rush like a beast trying to claim his prey. He was a wounded animal at everyone's mercy. There was nothing powerful in how he presented himself, he was just a broken man pulling himself across the rough ground. His hands outstretched and begging for Augustine to pity him.

He didn't know why he felt such a strong urge, but Augustine dashed across the distance between them, crushing dead grass under his heels. He left the clear sounds of the other side to reunite with the man who stole them all away. And yet, Augustine found he did indeed feel pity for him. Lysandre groaned in pain as he was pulled close, his head resting on Augustine's lap. Though gritted teeth and hissing breath, he managed, "I can't lose you, not like this. Please not like this." Lysandre brought up a quivering hand that Augustine allowed to rest on his face, "I don't deserve any forgiveness for my actions. I have killed so many innocent people..."

For the first time Augustine could see the guilt he had to hide away from his followers. The guilt that, if known, could collapse his kingdom he sacrificed so much to build.

_"If he was to have too much guilt do you think the masses would still follow him?"_

His features continued to twist and show all sensations of pain, a quick glance at the weapon that dominated the town of Geosenge, brought to the surface every single fear he never knew he had. Lysandre struggled to sit up, only managing with Augustine's assistance, his arms were quick to clutch his surely fractured ribs. His foolishness that lead to his crash and the distance he ran on foot to desperately try to stop what Augustine was planning all caught up to his body at once. His face gave away every truth he hid before, "Please don't have me be your murderer too, I cannot bear it. I have so much blood on my hands."

The Flare Leader broke and sobs rocked through his core. All he could do was nearly collapse in Augustine's arms, the reality of his master plan couldn't be falsified. He had done the most vile of deeds, all for a vision that was corrupt, and he knew that. He always knew that. He just couldn't hide behind the mask he wore for his people any longer.

Augustine peered back at the weapon that ended so many and back to the man that used it. The man that used such a weapon spat fire and wielded so much fury. It was something that he knew he still feared. His own injuries still not completely healed from suffering such monstrous wrath. The man he held now, there was something familiar in that face. He was a man that wanted to help the world, see it prosper and grow. Behind his fear was that man that saw beauty in the tiniest things life could offer. All of it added to the massive weight of his guilt. He killed a world he once loved and there was no way for him to take it back.

His voice shook as that truth tore into him, "I wanted to rid the world of filth, but I became what I wanted to destroy to do it!"

Loving was his touch against Lysandre's bruised skin, but the sweetness only brought more pain to the surface. His words bringing even more, "I always believed you would change the world, Lysandre, and you did." Even thought the words were not said with anger, said instead while Augustine ran his fingers through Lysandre's tangled hair, He still felt them pierce him as though it was a dagger thrust into his gut, "You did such great things for Kalos, " Augustine continued mournfully, "I wish you would have seen how much good you influenced. Maybe you would have made a different choice."

AZ brought his arm down to block Xerosic who tried to approach the scene. He shook his head to show that they needed to give the men their space. Something stirred in Xerosic to cause him protest, "What does this mean for us, his people?" He asked, motioning to the man he would have once called his leader but was now nothing more than a man being devoured by regret for his actions, "Lysandre can't rule if he regrets everything. What should be done now?" The flare scientist wasn't angry, truthfully he was relieved that Lysandre made it in time to stop the Professor's actions, but now flare was left with a broken leader who no longer stood by his vision. The scientist could only shutter at how the chosen would react.

"Return to Lumiose." AZ began, "Tell those that will need to know that their King is dead."

Xerosic couldn't believe what the giant was saying to him, "You can't be serious-"

"I am. Lysandre will not return for if he did you know what would happen."

The pair looked on at the two men embracing one another and Xerosic knew that AZ spoke the truth, "They would both be in danger. The wrath of the people would destroy them."

The giant only nodded and placed a guiding hand on his friend's shoulder. Xerosic didn't even say his goodbyes. He just walked, perhaps with dragging steps, back to his parked car. He would be the messenger, the bringer of such sad news. Lysandre, their King, was dead. His body too mangled to be shown to the masses. Surely Kalos would weep the loss of their guiding light, their sun. New leadership would surely take over, Malva most likely for she was already seen as a Queen to most. Only Xerosic and AZ would know the truth, someday he would tell Mable too. He would have to, he couldn't stand his lies.

The engine roared to life and Xerosic watched the town fade away from his sight in the rearview mirror. He only just caught the sight of AZ approaching Lysandre and Augustine. He knew that they were in good hands. While he was tasked with making sure the world Lysandre created wouldn't dissolve into anarchy, AZ would take his misguided descendent under his wing and keep him hidden from prying eyes.

~*~

Lysandre's wounds never healed quite right, but he was pleased he could walk without much pain. Augustine was always near for when he needed assistance and he even grew to appreciate AZ's surprisingly judgment free company. If his ancestor secretly held hatred in his heart for him, he did well in hiding it. Perhaps his kindness was for the sake of Augustine and less for him, but he still found he appreciated it nonetheless.

 Away from the city, away from the sounds of his people, he finally understood just how quiet the world became because of him. With only the stars through a web of branches to give light he wondered what sounds Augustine could hear, he wondered what visions he could see. Not that he would ever ask, no he never had the nerve to do such a thing. It was something that he was sure would only cause the man he hurt far too greatly even more anguish. Except sometimes in the dead of night, he just couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in the dark, his mouth pressed against those soft wonderful curls, "I shouldn't ask, but... can you see them?"

Augustine's head rose carefully and hardly glanced around the camp, "Always." He answered.

After a long pause Lysandre spoke again, "Could you describe it to me, I want to know, I want to remember."

There was a sigh that escaped the smaller man, but it wasn't out of irritation. Instead he was simply letting the sounds that plagued him become crisp and clean as he focused on them.

"I hear rustling in the branches, snapping in the woods. Insects are singing, they are almost too loud. Always are this time of the year." Augustine shifted on the bedroll and sat up, "He is always nearby you. I don't doubt that you can sometimes feel him." Lysandre's hand was collected in his and held flat to rest against an unseen sight, "He is purring, your Pyroar is."

The ex-Flare Leader tried to imagine and remember his Pyroar's fur under his touch, alas he could hardly recall, "Does he hate me?" The question came out meekly.

"No." Augustine answered instantly, "He knew why you did it, he was always loyal."

Lysandre let his hand fall away, "I shouldn't be forgiven."

Augustine sighed and watched the Pyroar look on his master with such sad eyes. He curled up at his feet and appeared to slumber. The night chorus continued, a melody that played for a private audience of one. The once-Professor wasn't sure if he considered the visions to be a curse any longer. If anything as he watched Lysandre try to relax so he could find rest in the torturing silence, they were more of a curse for him. All he had was Augustine's descriptions and that is all he would ever have for the rest of his life. Lysandre found himself far too late to spare the world his corrupted vision and he was doomed to live with that regret. He was a man cursed with silence and exiled from his wrongfully created kingdom. It was a throne he didn't wish to reclaim. As long as Augustine would have him he would find a glimmer of happiness in that. Though that was truly more than he deserved from someone he harmed.

AZ watched over them both like a guardian, respectfully sitting at his own end of the shared camp, and that was enough to coax Lysandre's lids to finally shut. He felt Augustine's arms wrap around him, his lips press against his forehead. What an awful world he had created, what an awful existence he thrust upon the man he loved so dearly.  If he could bring Augustine any amount a happiness he would try with all his heart at make it so. As for him, the man that ordered the end of the world and the birth of his kingdom of flame, he would never be at peace for as long as life chose to keep him.

And he would gladly accept that.


End file.
